Grand Chase: Arrows and Daggers
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: Takes place in the new MMORPG, Grand Chase. When Lire went into Kaze'Aze's castle, she didn't expect to find him. Lire/Lass. Chapter 2 up. Discontinued
1. The Meeting

Grand Chase: Arrows and Daggers

Grand Chase: Arrows and Daggers

Hello people, I'm here with a fan-fic of an MMORPG called Grand Chase. This is the third and final story in my "Rebirth" series, and the only one probably staying "T" rated. Well, let's get on with it then!

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Kaze'Aze's castle, a dark and foreboding area in the northern part of the continent of Ellia. A young blonde girl steps up to the front door, barely able to suppress a shiver as she reaches for the twin crossbows strapped to her waist. Taking a deep breath, she aims at the door and unloads a volley of ten bolts straight at the entrance, causing the large wooden door to shatter. No rest was given to the girl, as dark red soldiers poured out, ready to slice the intruder to pieces. These are Anmon Scouts, and Elites at that, clad in dark red armor, they use the blades attached to their extendable arms to pierce through their enemies.

The girl was clothed slightly differently, wearing the Mohican set. She looked like an Indian girl, and her name…is Lire. Jumping into the air, she aimed her crossbows straight down and let her bolts fly, killing most of the Scouts. After she landed back onto the ground, one of the remaining Scouts shot out his arm toward her, but he was to slow. Lire rolled to the side, and opened fire, killing the Scout within seconds.

After he fell to the ground, Lire got up and dusted herself off. "And that was just the welcoming committee," she mumbled to herself, as she reloaded her crossbows and stepped into the castle. Taking a moment to check her surroundings, her sharp eyes saw nothing that could be dangerous, so she continued forward without giving it a second thought. Little did she realize that someone was waiting in the shadows, slowly unsheathing razor sharp daggers.

Lire was just about to walk through the next doorway, when someone jumped down at her, ready to sink his blades into her body. She just barely had enough time to jump out of the way, and when she looked at her attacker, she was only able to gasp. Standing in front of her was a handsome silver-haired boy, no older than sixteen (A/N: This is a guess, as it says that his official age is unknown.) staring back at her with dull red eyes.

He spoke in a monotone voice, "you must leave this place. It is not Kaze'Aze's wish for you to be here."

Lire pointed her crossbows at him, "why are you working for her?!" She shouted, easing her finger on the triggers, "aren't you a human?!"

The boy shrugged and smirked, raising his daggers threateningly. "I'm not really sure, but you won't be human for too much longer. Cuz I'm sendin' you to the afterlife!" He ran straight for Lire with incredible speed, and she didn't have any time to react. He sliced her cheek, and Lire jumped back, shooting bolts toward the kid. "Ha, you won't even be able to touch me!" He said, running across the room, leaving a trail of bolts in the ground where he was standing only seconds before.

Lire continued to fire, even as her vision was blurring. "Damn, this cut is worse than I thought; don't know how much longer I can hold out…" She thought, as blood slowly ran down the side of her face and onto the floor. "Only one chance!" The archer shouted, and she shot millions of bolts above the boy's head.

"Where were you ai-," was all he could say, as the chandelier (A/N: I realize that Lire is supposed to do that and then a Harpy falls onto him, but I'm trying to be logical.) crashed down on him, knocking him unconscious.

Lire sheathed her crossbows and brushed her hand across her cheek. Upon examination, she found the back of her hand to be almost covered in blood, "gotta get out of here…but I can't just leave him…" Mustering all the strength she could, she dragged the boy out from under the chandelier and slung his arm around the back of her neck, using her shoulder to balance him. "God-damn he's heavy…"

The boy opened his eyes to see that he was slumped against a tree, sometime in the afternoon, "how did I get here?" He thought, struggling up and looking around. He was in a field, and the only visible tree seemed to be the one he was sleeping against.

There was a rustle in the leaves, and the boy looked up to see Lire pointing her crossbows straight down at him. "I see you're finally awake, don't make any sudden…moves…" She said, trailing off. "Your eyes…"

"What about 'em?" He asked, wondering who in the world this strange Indian looking girl is.

"They're different than when we first met…instead of a dull red, they're a bright piercing blue…" She muttered, mostly to herself.

"What're you talking about? Who are you and how did I get here?" The boy demanded, slowly getting irritated.

Lire jumped down from the tree, landing next to him and staring straight into his eyes. "You really don't remember? You attacked me inside Kaze'Aze's castle…" She said, sheathing her crossbows with a slightly sad look on her face.

"Kaze'Aze? What would I be doing inside her castle? You're lying."

Lire shook her head and held her hand up to her scar. "No, you're the one that gave me this, but I think you were possessed, so I guess I can forgive you…"

The boy blinked and looked closely at the cut, when memories of their battle crashed on him like a flood. "Oh…I'm sorry about that…name's Lass by the way…and I can't remember anything besides my name."

Lire wiped her hand on her eye, trying to stop the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. She forced herself to smile and hold her hand out, "Lire, pleased to meet you."

Aww…isn't this just sweet? Well, that's a good enough stopping point for me. Expect the next chapter soon!


	2. Across the Sea

Grand Chase: Arrows and Daggers

Grand Chase: Arrows and Daggers

Hello again! School is just about starting up, which either means that I'll have a lot of time for fan-fics or not enough…it depends on my off-periods. Anyway, enough talking, time to get on with it!

Chapter 2: Across the Sea

It was a few days after their fated meeting, and Lass and Lire were standing on the coast of Ellia. Lass looked at the small vessel they were planning to use to reach Bermisiah. "Hey Lire?" He asked suddenly.

"What is it?" Lire questioned back, looking out at the waves.

"Are you sure this thing'll fit us both?" He said, grimacing as he climbed into it.

"It'll be a tight fit, but just bear with it. When we get to Serdin, I'll be sure to sell this and buy a slightly bigger boat." While she was speaking, she was also trying to fit in the boat, and after half an hour, the archer and thief were able to find a comfortable position.

"I'll do the rowing, I owe you that much at least." Lass muttered, taking the oars and rowing out into the sea. "So, how long did it take you to get to the Ellia continent from Bermisiah?"

"It took me about two hours, but with the added weight, it could take considerably longer." Lire was curled up in a sort of fetal position at the front of the boat, so that Lass had as much room to row as possible. "And it's already past noon."

Lass nodded, "yeah, about 1:30 I'd say…" He rowed in silence for a few moments more, trying not to stare at Lire. She was so beautiful in her Mohican Armor, with the sun reflecting off of her skin.

Lire finally decided to break the silence, "do you remember anything else?"

Lass shook his head, "nope, the only thing I can think of is my name." He glanced into her fiery yellow eyes, and immediately averted his own piercing sapphire eyes away from hers.

Lire noticed but didn't say anything, just stared up into the clear blue sky, watching as the seagulls flew by.

After about four hours, Lass stopped rowing. "It feels like we're not going anywhere…even with the added weight, we should at least be able to see land by now."

Lire giggled, "So, you're too tired to row anymore?" She asked teasingly.

"You try rowing for four hours straight and see how your arms feel!" Lass shouted angrily, laying back. "Well, we can't do anything now, except wait until I rest a bit."

"We could try to switch, that way we might be able to hit land by nightfall." Lire said.

"How are we supposed to do that? We could hardly fit in the boat while we were on land, there's no way we'll be able to switch."

"I don't care, I'm going to try anyway," Lire stood up on the boat, which in turn caused the vessel to start tipping over. She screamed, getting Lass' attention, and he also stood up. The small boat capsized, throwing its passengers straight into the ocean.

"I told you we couldn't switch!" Lass growled, attempting to turn the boat back over, with minimal success. "Now get over here and help me with this."

Lire blushed from embarrassment and together with Lass, got the boat back into its original position. Lass was the first to climb in, getting rid of most of the water before helping Lire into it. He grabbed both of her hands, and pulled her up, causing her to land right on top of him. Needless to say, this position was quite awkward for them both, and Lire almost scrambled to get off, when Lass said, "Don't make any sudden movements, or you'll cause to boat to tip over again."

Lire did as instructed, as Lass continued, "Now, slowly lift yourself off, and get into that fetal position looking thing you were in before." However, a few minutes passed and Lire didn't move at all. "Lire?" No response, "you okay?"

"Lass…" She whispered, and then sat up, looking at the floor of the boat.

"What is it?" He asked, also sitting up. Lire stared deep into his eyes, and without a second thought, embraced the silver haired boy. He didn't know what to do, except to hug her back. That's when he noticed that nightfall had come and gone. He didn't care though; the only thing that mattered to him was the beautiful girl in his arms.

After about a minute, which seemed to last hours for them, they finally separated, and kissed in the moonlight.

Sniff So beautiful…Ahem, anyway, that was a good chapter, don't you think? However, the two are about to find that love is a hard thing to keep in the world of Grand Chase, as they will find out when they hit land in Bermisiah! Till then!


End file.
